Clic
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Shizuo avait toujours détesté sa force. Toute sa vie, il avait désiré s'en défaire, ne plus jamais blesser qui que ce soit, et enfin parvenir à se contrôler. Il avait toujours rejeté ce don de la nature... Sauf ce jour-là. Pourquoi cette force surhumaine décidait-elle de le lâcher à l'instant où il en avait le plus besoin ? ! PWP, Izuo. /!\ Contient un viol /!\


Nom : Clic.

Disclaimer : DRRR! ne m'appartient toujours pas… mais je vous jure qu'un jour j'aurais Izaya ! +_+

Pairing : Izuo ! La première fois que j'en écris, puisque d'habitude je suis plutôt sur du shizaya… enfin, il faut savoir varier de temps en temps ! x)

Note de l'auteur : Il y a peu, j'ai soudainement eu un inspiration fulgurante pour écrire sur Durarara. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi (ça fait loooongtemps que je ne re-re-re-regarde plus les épisodes, et malgré que j'adore ce manga et anime, je n'ai pas d'explication pour cette inspiration étrange… les dieux du shizaya me l'ont envoyée ? -bus-).

* * *

Shizuo enrageait. Il allait définitivement le faire taire, lui arracher ce stupide sourire narquois. Il allait le tuer. Izaya. Cet asticot, cette vermine, ce… Il allait le tuer. Mettre fin à ces jours, ici et maintenant. Se débarrasser de cet être cruel et sadique, et par la même occasion retirer une épine du pied de l'humanité.

Sans réfléchir, son esprit totalement vide de toute pensée cohérente, le blond déracina un panneau – signalant que le stationnement était interdit de 10h à 21h sur cette portion de rue – et le projeta de toutes ses forces vers celui qui attisait toujours plus sa haine. L'ex barman se stoppa un instant, haletant, sentant de désagréables frissons le parcourir. Son projectile était retombé au sol, à une dizaine de mètres du brun. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne devait pas être en forme… Cependant, le rire de son ennemi le ramena à la réalité, et il se lança à sa poursuite en hurlant son nom à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Le blond n'agissait plus qu'instinctivement, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Seul comptait Izaya, et son rire qui ne cessait pas, résonnant dans ses oreilles, imprégnant tout son être, le répugnant et faisant encore grandir la colère qui brûlait en lui. Puis, soudain, l'occasion dont il avait toujours rêvée se présenta à lui : une impasse. Et un Izaya, qui, pour une fois, ne souriait pas.

#

Le brun se demanda un instant comment il en était arrivé là. Pourtant, il connaissait Ikebukuro comme sa poche ! Impossible qu'il se soit perdu, trompé, ou autre…Et pourtant. Derrière lui se tenait un mur dur et lisse, du genre impossible à utiliser pour une possible retraite. Devant lui, un Shizu-chan décidé à lui faire la peau avançait, à demi jubilant.

« Et merde… jura Izaya entre ses dents. »

Il allait mourir. Enfin, pas exactement – il était résistant, et trouverait bien un moyen de s'enfuir avant d'en arriver à cet extrême – : il allait se faire frapper, jusqu'à ce que la moitié de son sang ait rejoint le sol et que chacun des os de son corps soit réduit en miettes. Connaissant le blond, il en était capable. Izaya agita vainement son couteau à cran d'arrêt dans la direction de son adversaire, sans effet.

Un poing, pas particulièrement impressionnant à première vue, mais qu'il savait doté d'une force incroyable, rentra en contact avec sa joue.

#

Shizuo ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise. Il venait de le frapper, de toutes ses forces, au visage. Il aurait dû voler, aller s'écraser à des mètres de là, grimacer, voir rester assommé au sol. Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi était-il debout, avec l'air de se porter à merveille ?! Il avait même réussi à stopper son coup avec son autre main…

Le cerveau peu habitué à la réflexion du blond se mit soudainement à tourner à plein régime. Il avait perdu sa force, cette force dont il n'avait jamais voulu, sauf à ce moment précis. Le seul instant de sa vie où il en aurait eu besoin, cette dernière s'envolait… Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba comme une masse dans les bras d'un Izaya qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

#

Le réflexe de l'informateur fut de vérifier que l'ex barman n'avait pas une ou deux blessures qu'il n'avait pas montré à Shinra – ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Shizu-chan semblait être dans un état de faiblesse extrême, et il allait en profiter – l'occasion était trop belle.

Allongeant le blond à même le sol, le brun découvrit finalement la cause de ce phénomène en apposant sa main sur le front brûlant de l'ex barman : il avait une fièvre de cheval. A cette découverte, Izaya, sentit son sourire s'agrandir à lui en faire mal aux joues. Shizu-chan, LE Heiwajima Shizuo, celui qui résistait à toutes les blessures, était quasi insensible à la douleur, était capable de se prendre des balles dans les jambes ou même se faire renverser par un camion, et se relevait toujours… Ce même Shizu-chan était malade.

Malade au point de tomber directement dans les bras de son ennemi juré… Donc réellement malade, en conclut l'informateur. Il hésita un moment : le blond était totalement à sa merci, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… L'emmener chez Shinra pour qu'il lui prescrive les antibiotiques nécessaires n'aurait pas été drôle du tout. Il pouvait s'amuser à le torturer, écouter ses hurlements de douleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Il pouvait également… Son sourire se transforma en un rire d'amusement franc en imaginant la tête que tirerait Shizu-chan quand il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Toujours allongé sur le sol crasseux de la ruelle, ledit Shizu-chan respirait de façon saccadée, et ses joues étaient écarlates. Il ne sembla réagir à la présence de son ennemi que lorsque celui-ci le priva d'un premier baiser doux et romantique, plaquant sans tendresse ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Hmmmphh ! fut le seul bruit que parvint à produire l'ex barman, ses joues déjà colorées par la température flirtant désormais avec le rouge tomate. »

Il tenta vainement de repousser son agresseur, mais ses bras étaient courbaturés et sans forces, si bien qu'un enfant de cinq ans aurait été capable de le maintenir allongé. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants à jouer avec les lèvres de sa victime, Izaya le relâcha, s'asseyant sans ménagement sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de partir – Shizu-chan était si imprévisible, on ne savait de quoi il était capable…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'énerva le blond, l'air furieux.

- Et bien, j'avoue avoir longuement réfléchi, commença l'informateur avec un sourire qui se voulait compatissant, et il m'a paru plus amusant de te torturer de cette façon-là, plutôt que te tuer directement… Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Sale… »

Ses injures furent englouties par la paire de lèvres qui se posa à nouveau sur les siennes, étouffant ses paroles. Izaya glissa une langue mutine à la recherche de sa consœur, avant de se retirer alors que l'autre essayait de le mordre.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas partir tout de suite, je te jures que tu le regretteras, siffla Shizuo, ses yeux brillants d'animosité et de crainte.

- Tu crois m'impressionner ? se moqua le brun. Tiens-toi sagement, et peut être que je ne serais pas trop méchant… Peut être.

- Que… ?! Dégages tes mains de là ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Ignorant royalement les cris de sa victime, l'informateur entreprit de lui déchiqueter soigneusement sa tenue de barman à l'aide de son couteau, sachant parfaitement que cela énerverait encore plus le blond. Ce dernier, rouge écarlate alors qu'il se retrouvait nu devant cet homme qu'il haïssait de tout son être, ne put cependant empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'Izaya pinça son téton droit.

« Tu es plus sensible que je n'imaginais, Shizu-chan, fit l'informateur avec un sourire narquois.

- Laisse-moi… implora presque le blond.

- Non. »

#

Shizuo cru que son cœur allait éclater. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça : se faire toucher, à des endroits aussi inconvenants, par ce salop, cette vermine… Et le pire, c'était les réactions de son corps ! Pourquoi était-il si excité ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait de cette façon ?! Il le haïssait ! C'était son pire ennemi il rêvait chaque nuit de pouvoir lui enfoncer la tête dans le bitume ! Ce n'était pas une fille, ni même un garçon désirable… C'était juste dégoûtant. Son simple toucher le répugnait au plus profond de ses entrailles, et pourtant son corps réagissait de façon contradictoire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se détacher de cette enveloppe charnelle, qui était à deux doigts de se faire violer et en redemandait. Il ne voulait pas ça !

Les doigts de l'asticot de baladaient, allaient titiller ses tétons – il détestait ça, c'était un endroit bien trop sensible ! – puis redescendaient vers son ventre, son nombril, remontaient vers son visage, s'attardaient dans cou, puis allaient plus bas, et… Pas à cet endroit-là !

Il sentit les doigts – longs, fins, froids, à l'image de leur propriétaire – s'assurer une prise autour de son sexe, avant de commencer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Il voulu lui crier de s'arrêter, qu'il ne voulait pas, mais seul un gémissement rauque sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se répandait sur son propre torse et les vêtements d'Izaya, qui ne parut qu'à moitié gêné.

Shizuo crut qu'il allait pleurer de désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce que ce putain de corps réagissait sans son avis ?! Il ne voulait pas faire ça ! Il était venu… venu à cause d'Izaya ! D'Izaya ! Il allait le tuer. Le tuer. Le tuer. Le tuer.

#

L'informateur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un dément. C'était si bon de le voir comme ça, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, avec cette expression emplie de dégoût intense et de plaisir contenu… C'était vraiment intéressant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un tel répertoire de réactions pour Shizu-chan. En plus de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée, il parvenait même à gémir ! Et, chose encore plus intéressante, il était très mignon. Et totalement à sa merci, sans aucun échappatoire possible.

Izaya s'arrêta un moment dans les soins qu'il procurait au blond, et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste avant d'en tirer un portable. Il vit sa victime rougir encore plus à la vue de cet appareil, puis l'insulter de tous les noms avant d'essayer de s'enfuir… Trop tard. Après tout, plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de voir Shizu-chan comme ça, il fallait garder des souvenirs !

« Izaya… Salop… Connard… Efface ça… Te tuer… marmonna l'ex barman, ses paroles entrecoupées par sa respiration saccadée – haine, désir, ou fièvre ? »

Le brun laissa ses insultes sans réponse, rangea le portable dans la poche dont il l'avait sorti, puis plongea à nouveau dans le cou de sa victime. Il choisit un endroit bien visible, entre l'oreille et l'épaule, puis mordit. Le blond étouffa un grognement, surpris. Lentement, il lécha le sang qui pointait de la plaie, puis marqua la peau d'un magnifique suçon.

#

Shizuo sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre un rythme effréné. Il avait prit, non pas une, mais trois photos. Voire plus. Sa vie était foutue, il n'avait plus qu'à aller se pendre dans un coin une fois ce sale quart d'heure passé. Tout le monde allait savoir que le grand, redouté et redoutable Heiwajima Shizuo, s'était fait lamentablement violer dans une ruelle sombre et miteuse.

Il avait à peine le temps de se remettre du choc causé, que Izaya le mordit violemment. Pas que ça lui fasse vraiment mal, mais… Il rêvait, ou l'asticot était en train de lui faire un suçon ?! Il le marquait ! Comme si il lui appartenait, comme… Il était bon pour une semaine minimum à garder une écharpe autour du cou… Et le pire, c'est qu'il souriait toujours. Un sourire qui alliait satisfaction, amusement et moquerie. Typique de l'asticot, et pourtant pire que jamais. L'ex barman était en train de passer les pires instants de sa vie, et lui souriait comme un dément ! Ce salop…

Il avait beau gigoter, essayer de s'enfuir, il sentait ses mains trembler comme des feuilles, incapable de les serrer correctement. Il avait beau jurer, lui demander de partir, lui hurler de le laisser tranquille, ses paroles restaient sans réponse. Pour le moment, Izaya avait été prévenant, n'allant pas plus loin que quelques attouchements – certes poussés, mais rien de plus. Cependant, quand Shizuo entendit son tortionnaire ouvrir sèchement la fermeture de son pantalon, il sentit son cœur rater un nouveau battement. Il le savait capable de le faire – après tout, il le détestait.

Comme il s'y attendait, malgré ses cris de protestation, l'informateur releva ses jambes avec une douceur qui ressemblait au calme avant la tempête. C'était impossible ! Le sentir le toucher était déjà trop, il était à deux doigts de vomir de dégoût devant cet être infâme et ce qu'il lui faisait subir présentement… La colère, le dégoût, la haine, le submergeaient sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Soudain, il sentit un déchirement en lui – une douleur moins intense que prévue, accompagnée d'une gêne significative.

Shizuo se sentit sombrer. Tout était fini. Un désespoir sans nom balaya tout ses autres sentiments, et il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, impuissant. Il n'avait même plus envie de se débattre, de crier, ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre – de toute façon, le mal était fait. Il se sentait vide, sans vie. Il voulait mourir.

Au bout de quelques instants, il comprit qu'Izaya avait touché un point plus sensible en lui, qui lui arracha un gémissement involontaire. Semblant se satisfaire de cela, le brun frappa à nouveau ce point, encore et encore. Pourquoi ?! Il lui avait déjà fait suffisamment mal, alors pourquoi pousser l'humiliation jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse une seconde fois de la main de son pire ennemi ?

Nouvelle photo. Shizuo ne réagissait même plus, plus choqué mentalement que physiquement. Il regarda Izaya remettre son pantalon en place du coin de l'œil, restant allongé de longues minutes encore. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, de crier, ou d'insulter. Il était vidé, complètement. Sa vie était finie. Il venait de se faire violer, et pas par n'importe qui. Par Izaya. Il voulait mourir. Et ce salop d'asticot viendrait sans doute danser sur sa tombe en ressortant les photos prises ce jour-là. De toute façon, il ne serait plus là pour le voir. Il voulait mourir.

Avant même qu'il n'y pense, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, se transformant en un véritable torrent. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes ne le portaient pas. Ses vêtements étaient en miettes, et il ne savait pas où il était. Sa vie était finie.

#

Une main inconnue attrapa la sienne et l'aida à se relever, avant de lui couvrir les épaules d'une veste. L'inconnu passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules, le callant contre son corps pour l'aider à marcher. Il trébuchait à chaque pas, peinant à rester debout, mais tint bon, jusqu'à ce qu'on le laisse s'allonger sur un canapé qui lui était bien connu : celui de son médecin et ami, Shinra. Sa vision était floue, et les sons les plus proches lui semblaient être à des kilomètres de lui. L'inconnu s'entretint rapidement avec le propriétaire de l'appartement où il se trouvait, puis Shinra se pencha sur lui afin de l'examiner.

#

Shizuo se releva. Il avait gardé le lit pendant plusieurs jours, mais se sentait désormais en pleine forme, et était prêt à reprendre le travail avec Tom, qui devait sans doute s'inquiéter, ne l'ayant encore jamais vu malade. Le blond repoussa les couvertures, ainsi que le manteau noir aux bords ourlés de fourrure qui était resté sur ses épaules.

Note de fin : Je sais ce que vous allez dire… Oui, le titre est encore une onomatopée, et non je n'avais pas de meilleure idée. Il fait référence aux (nombreuses) photos qu'Izaya s'amuse à prendre de notre pauvre Shizu-chan alors qu'il est totalement sans défense… Et non, je ne publierais pas ces clichés ! xD


End file.
